


Castiel

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel rozmyśla, Drabble, Dreams, Fallen Angels, Gen, Newly Human Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Po upadku Castiel śni.





	Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043621) by [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac)



Po upadku Castiel śni.

Śni o pływaniu wśród gwiazd, o wróblach i skowronkach, o lecie — o unoszącym się w powietrzu zapachu waty cukrowej, o ciepłym wietrze na twarzy, o uczuciu wolności pełznącym po krzywym kręgosłupie jego naczynia. Śni, że ma skrzydła, ogromne i śnieżnobiałe, i że lata nad oceanem, a woda iskrzy się na pomarańczowo i złoto w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Śni o tej masywnej świetlistej kuli chowającej się wśród wód, o zapadających ciemnościach, o zimnie i o śniegu osiadającym mu sześcioramiennymi drobinkami na skrzydłach.

Świt przesącza się przez okno i oblewa Castiela jasnym światłem, gdy ten budzi się rozczarowany.


End file.
